Choeur
by Oceanna
Summary: Il y a des choses qui vont avec Janestown, des évidences qui n'existent pas ailleurs. L'une d'entre elle, c'est cette solidarité de femme, née de la nécessité. Cette conscience collective que, lorsque le pire approche, elles peuvent faire front, ensembles.


_A/N : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 83° nuit du FoF. Le but est d'écrire un OS en une heure à partir d'un thème ; ici :_ Equipe... _qui est franchement un thème intéressant à traiter dans_ Strange Empire _.  
_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chœur**_

 _ **.**_

Il y a quelque chose dans l'air de Janestown. Pas vraiment une évidence, mais quelque chose entre une intuition et un constat. Pas vraiment une règle gravée dans la pierre non plus, mais quelque chose fait de silences et de regards entendus. Quelque chose comme :

Nos hommes sont morts ou diminués et nous sommes des étrangères dans une terre étrange. Nous n'avons que nous, notre argent qui diminue sans cesse et nos valises, et nous volons survivre.

Quelque chose comme :

Nous pouvons ne pas être d'accord sur nos principes, nous pouvons nous trouver idiotes, naïves ou sans cœur, nous pouvons nous en vouloir ou nous haïr, mais devant l'adversité, nous faisons front. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Et notre union est le fruit de la nécessité, le fruit de nos solitudes et de la conscience que les hommes qui nous entourent nous voient déjà comme des proies similaires, parce que nous ne sommes pas assez riches, pas assez musclées, pas assez nombreuses. Nous sommes, à leur yeux une commodité, un moyen d'enrichir Slotter, que ce soit sur le dos ou dans ses maisons. Nous ne sommes ensembles que parce que les circonstances nous ont rassemblé dans le même lot, parce que nous partagerons le même sort si le vent vient à tourner.

Et tout cela n'est vrai uniquement lorsque le pire vient nous menacer, parce que nos intérêt ne s'alignent jamais totalement le reste du temps. Et peut-être : nous nous aidons parce que nous savons que le reste du monde ne veut pas que nous – en tant que femmes – ne soyons entières, que le reste des hommes préfère nous savoir inférieures, que cela soit vrai, ou non. Et peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'air dans Janestown et que tout s'est fait avant, parce que nous nous sommes vues à nues, terrassée dans des chagrins similaires et mises en danger par le même hiver. Peut-être qu'il fallait cela pour dépasser nos différences d'âge, de richesse et d'origine : nous voir toutes nues et abandonnées par la chance, brisées et entières, occupées à lécher nos blessures pour guérir. Peut-être qu'il fallait cela, cette expérience de funambule entre la compassion et nos propres souffrances pour arriver à ce constat : nous n'avons personne d'autre que nous-même pour nous aider.

Nous n'avons personne d'autres, et nous puisons – volons, parfois – nos forces. L'assurance et le pistolet de Katerin. Le pragmatisme bienveillant de Rebecca. Le sens éhonté des affaires de madame Briggs. L'esprit d'analyse de Fiona. L'optimisme parfois naïf de mademoiselle Logan. La roublardise de Kelly et de Robin avec leurs éclats de rires.

Nous ne sommes pas un équipe, jamais totalement : nous ne sommes ensembles que par des circonstances extraordinaires, que parce que nous sommes nos derniers recours. Mais : nous nous connaissons. Nous savons nos rêves et nos espoirs, les histoires que nous nous racontons pour tenir lors des jours sans pain, nous savons nos sourire des jours de chance. Nous partageons la pudeur qui reste à ceux qui n'ont rien pour cacher la douleur : nous savons nos fêlures et nos défauts. Nous nous sommes supportées jusqu'à l'envie de meurtre, et nous savons que nous allons devoir vivre les unes avec les autres pendant encore longtemps. Nous pouvons aussi partager le peu d'humanité qui nous reste et qui n'est pas gâché par la violence qui nous entoure nous pouvons partager le peu de civilisation que la ville nous a laissé. Nous pouvons partager le poids des décisions qui nous abattraient seules.

Et nous avons toutes pensé : si nous intérêt s'alignaient au-delà de la survie, si nous étions capable de nous unir dans un but précis… Qui serait véritablement capable de nous arrêter ?

Et peut-être qu'un jour, nous trouveront ce but.


End file.
